Guide:Ninja Gaiden (Xbox)-Chapter 1
You'll start off in the role of the legendary Ninja (soon to be), Ryu Hayabusa. Your starting position is in the Valley of Shadows. Proceed up the river, and climb the left stone stairway by jumping up the ledges. A pink note should fly by and hit the wall. Read it (press X), and it tells you how to run up walls. Run horizontally along the wall to cross the ledge. Then, run up the following wall, and Ryu should grab a hold of a small ledge. Shimmy to your right, and jump up. Read the next note, then turn around, and open the chest to receive an Elixir of Spiritual Life. Go back to where the second note was, and run up the wall. You should catch another small ledge. Jump up, then proceed left. Two brown ninjas will drop down from above. This will be the first battle you interact with in the game. They're fairly easy. Use your blocking attacks whenever they come rushing at you with attacks (or interrupt their attacks with a quick stab). Once you've dealt with them both, run sideways along the wall to cross the location. Open the next chest to receive another Elixir of Spiritual Life. Head into the small cavern, and read the tutorial note. Position yourself in the narrow shaft, then perform the Flying Bird Jump. Simply run and jump up one wall, then quickly jump to the opposing wall in mid-air. If done correctly, jump one more time to land on the above ledge. You're basically ricocheting from one wall to another until you reach the top. Once above, run down the hall, and make quick use of the 3 brown ninjas. Go on the wooden grate, and jump upwards in a side-to-side pattern to reach the top. You'll now be in the: _________________ \ Ninja Fortress } Right near the steps of this massive structure will be two foolish ninjas. Make quick work of them both as they're the same practical enemies from before. Run up the stairs, and all the way to the end of the hall. Open the sliding door, and you must combat 3 fellow ninjas. Again, don't get clustered in the middle. Try using quick slashes, and follow up with strong attacks to finish them off. A chest inside has an Elixir of Spiritual Life. Open the next door, and the test becomes greater as you'll face 6 ninjas (3 at a time). Use the same technique from before, but try a few wall-jumping attacks as well. Make sure you block to save your life supply. If your life bar is low, press START, and try using the Elixirs of Spiritual Life. They can heal about 2/3 of your life bar. Once the doors are unlocked, head into the next location. You should now be inside a narrow hallway. Go up, and check out the Samurai statue. It's missing its face. Look to the left on the drawer for a Spiritual Life elixir, along with another one in the lower right corner (blind spot in room). Go down the hallway, and deal with the 3 ninjas around the corner. Open the double doors at the end, and walk onto the white dojo mat. Battle the 6-7 ninjas, then open the nearby chest for the Lives of the Thousand Gods. It's pretty much like an upgrade item. Now, go right, and there should be a lone pot in the corner. Look for a tall narrow carpet along the wall. Slice it to reveal a secret doorway. Inside, you'll be greeted by 2 Brown Ninjas, along with a special White Ninja. White ninjas can toss shurikens, so don't get too far away. This room has about 15-20 ninjas (I'd like to thank Nick Elliott for this tip), so quickly engage them, then run to the top part of the room. Step on the dark-colored plates, and they're actually trap doors which will drop you to the Underground Storehouse. Break the nearby jars for some essence/power, and watch out for the red bats. You can slice them for essence if you desire. Head out of the cave using the pathways, and open the chest along the left wall for the Fangs of the Samurai. The cave should lead back to the outside area. Jump up the platforms, and then head up along the border of the Ninja Fortress. Around one of the corners is two ninjas. Make sure they're dealt with swiftly and painlessly. Continue onward, enter the doorway, and open the chest for the Talisman of Rebirth (basically an extra life). Drop down into the hole, and you'll be in the dojo room from before. Make your way back to where the Samurai Statue was, and press X to place the Fangs of the Samurai in place. A special Key of Courage will be released from his hand. Go back to the right, but do NOT drop into the storehouse hole. Slice the tall carpet along the wall behind it to reveal another doorway. Enter inside, then save your game on the nearby Idol Statue. Once your game is saved, run up the stairs, and enter the wooden walkway. Two white ninjas should be located up above. Quickly charge them (they'll toss shurikens if you don't), and make quick work of them. They're a tad more challenging, but white ninjas tend to drop blue energy, which heals your life bar. After both targets have been eliminated, head up to the Inner Sanctum doorway, and press X to open it. If you gathered the Key of Courage (as following the instructions before), the door should open. Proceed inside, and you'll have to take out five white ninjas. This can be a fairly complex battle, but keep on the move, and whip out any spare shurikens when you have free time. The door ahead will become unlocked once you've defeated all opponents in this room. Head inside to meet the first boss of the game. *A large, muscular man will be meditating in the center of a dojo-like room. Although you're not aware of his name right away, this is actually Murai, who was a former member of the Hayabusa Clan. Murai is a master of the Nunchakus, and ninja arts as well. Before the battle begins, you'll be presented with an overwhelming swish, and swirl of combo attacks. He looks tougher than he actually is.* & --------- & ~= LEVEL ONE BOSS | Murai | DIFFICULTY: *** =~ & --------- & ~ Murai is a counter-like boss who tends to attack whenever you stand ~ & still too long. To defeat him, try to lure yourself close to his & ~ proximity, then quickly block his fury rage of attacks. When he stops ~ & attacking, let go of the block button, and counter fire with a few weak & ~ strikes of your own. DO NOT get caught up in any combo more than 4 hits, ~ & otherwise, he'll catch you off guard. Murai also has a close-range power & ~ attack where he twirls towards you. The only way to prevent this attack ~ & from damaging you is to do a quick strike while he's coming at you. For & ~ the most part, DO NOT overblock, otherwise Murai will grapple you to the ~ & ground with nasty moves. Try wall attacks, and charged attacks if & ~ possible. Projectiles are useless as he instantly reflects them back at ~ & you. This is a fairly tough battle for the first boss in the game. & ~ ~ ********************************************************** * Useful Tip for defeating Murai (thanks to Tyler Sick) * ********************************************************** * Timing is essential. Charge an attack by holding Y, * * then let go right when he's about to strike you. His * * guard will be knocked down, and you can penetrate him * * with 2 weak combos (roughly around 8 hits total). Jump * * back to safety before he can strike again. Repeat the * * process. It's a very quick, and efficient way. Just * * takes some time to master. You can also run up a nearby* * wall, and jump at the highest point, using a downward * * slash for critical damage. * ********************************************************** *Once you lower Murai's health bar to the minimal echelon, the battle will then enter an FMV sequence. Apparently, Murai and Ryu are excellent friends. The unfriendly welcome was just a normal test of the ninjahood, that many would-be gamers know nothing about. The battle ends up turning into a friendly conversation where Ryu tells Murai about how his father's clan is protecting the Dark Dragon Blade. Murai suggests that the blade is nothing more than a waste since no one is wielding the awesome power of the sword, but Ryu prefers to differ. Suddenly, a young girl starts sprinting through the Ninja Fortress. She blasts through the door to inform both of them that Hayabusa Village is burning, and under attack! Save your kindred before it's too late.* Category:Guide